This invention relates to units of the type used at automobile service stations to store and dispense automotive products.
It has become accepted practice to provide convenience units at service stations. Such units contain commonly used supplies and utensils, and are readily accessible, for example, in the vicinity of the fuel pumping stations. Added versatility and capacity is continually strived for in these types of units. But such goals should be achieved with due regard for securely storing the items to be dispensed.